Why Me?
by My 3 Dogs
Summary: Something from my imagination inserted into the episode "And The Dish Ran Away With The Spoon (Part 1)". Daphne and Niles share their doubts about feeling worthy of love. My first fan faction submission. Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Niles and Daphne held hands in the back seat of Frasier's BMW. For most of the ride their fingers entwined in a gentle caress as they thought about their future together. Every few minutes, one member of the new couple would recall the enormity of the mess they had created and the sweet touch would be momentarily replaced with a stress-filled grip, holding on to the other for strength and reassurance. Martin and Frasier bickered pointlessly in front of them. Niles seized the moment and leaned towards Daphne, whispering "Would it be okay if we went back to my place for a while? There's so much I want to say to you, and so much I need to know." Daphne smiled and replied, "I'd like that." Niles reached for Frasier's shoulder and said, "Daphne and I need a little while alone to...talk some things over. If you'd drop us by my place, I'll get her home in a few hours."

Daphne had a suitcase stashed away for spending her wedding night with Donny, before dashing off on their honeymoon the next day. She desperately wanted to get out of her wedding dress, a glaring reminder of the life-altering whirlwind that had begun the night before. She grabbed some clothes from the bag that was now in Frasier's trunk and headed into Niles' apartment building with him. She couldn't help but notice the looks of the people they passed, ranging from mild amusement to wonder. She supposed that most brides wouldn't appear as emotionally drained as she must as the moment.

The rustling of Daphne's dress was the only sound as the pair stepped into Niles' living room. The door closed behind them, creating a welcome barrier between them and the rest of the world. They shared a kiss and stared into each others' eyes for a long moment. Niles broke the silence, saying "Why don't you go change and I'll pour us a glass of wine? I know I could use one." Daphne laughed. "Bring the bottle."

After several minutes, Daphne emerged looking noticeably refreshed. Her hair was now loose and long, no longer confined in the up-do held in place by her wedding veil. Niles smiled as she approached him and took the glass of wine he offered.

"You look beautiful." He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Daphne self-consciously looked down at her simple blouse. "It nothing so grand as the..." her words trailed off as she thought of the discarded white dress.

Niles took her hand and led her to the sofa. "You looked stunning, but that outfit was for someone else. This is just for me."

They sat in silence for a moment, but there was no discomfort or awkwardness. Daphne looked upward, stretching, and said, "I feel like I can breathe again for the first time since last night." She turned her eyes towards Niles and asked gently, "What is it you needed to talk with me about?"

Niles screwed up his face and thought for a moment. "You know, it's not anything specific. I simply feel that I'm about to burst from finally being able to be honest with you about how much I love you. There's so much I want to tell you that I can hardly compose a complete thought!" He was sitting upright, beaming, energized and excited.

Daphne couldn't help but share his enthusiasm. But Niles thought he could see a flicker of apprehension in her face and asked her about it. "Is something the matter?"

Daphne leaned back against the cushion and folded her hands in her lap. "Nothing's really wrong, but since I first found out how you feel about me, I have wondered something: Why me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Niles thought deeply about this question. Of course Daphne did not see herself through the same lens of perfection as he viewed her. It was one of the things he loved about her. He didn't want to gush forth with lovesick platitudes. He needed her to understand what would drive him to risk everything to spend his life with her.

Suddenly Daphne grabbed Niles' hand. "Oh! You're not thinking that just I'm fishing for compliments or making you prove your feelings or..." He stopped her with the shake of his head. "Stop, no, I'm not thinking any of those things. As a matter of fact, I understand completely why you are asking. I asked myself the same question hundreds of times - not about you, but about myself. It's probably one of the main reasons why I could never..." His gaze dropped to the pillow he was suddenly clutching. He looked up into Daphne's concerned face. "Yeah" he said sheepishly. "Why me?"

Daphne reached her arm across the back of the sofa and stroked the side of Niles' face. He grinned unconsciously and leaned into her hand like a contented cat. "I'll tell you exactly 'why you', you silly man. Let's start with the obvious stuff, shall we? You are successful, you've earned enough degrees for half a dozen "normal" people, you've traveled the world and seen things people like me only dream of. Those things alone would make you quite a catch for the majority of single women. You're clever, funny and charming. You are impeccably groomed and you always smell wonderful." At this mention, Niles chuckled, thinking of all the times he had contented himself with experiencing the subtle scent of his forbidden love.

"Now for the things you may not know, or at least may not admit to knowing. Yes, you are a very handsome man. And the way you look at me...well, I just wish you could you could see it from my perspective. And ohhh, you are a wonderful kisser and I can only imagine... and I do... how you would be...you know." At this they both giggled and blushed.

Niles was feeling more confident and started to interrupt, but Daphne shushed him. "I'm just getting started. Sometimes you act like you're still the schoolboy who got picked on and bullied. In reality, you are highly accomplished and respected by your peers. You have every reason to be proud of what you have become. You are stronger and braver than you give yourself credit for."

She rolled her eyes mockingly as she continued, "And I know I make fun of you sometimes for your love of art, opera or the subtleties of a fine wine, but that just shows how aware you are of the details in life, the things most people never take the time to enjoy or even notice. I admire you for that."

Niles started to speak again because he wasn't used to this type of thing but Daphne gave him a sweet smile and said, "Just a little more. I don't want to embarrass you but this is important." She stood up and paced a few steps, then turned to face him. "Since I realized that you have loved me for so long, I've had time to think back about all those interactions between us that I didn't fully understand at the time. I know now why you did certain things and how caring and unselfish you have always been. You looked out for my best interests even if it meant hurting yourself. You have always treated me with complete respect and I love you for it." She looked away and said softly, "I don't know why I never saw it before, your true feelings for me. Of course, when you were married, I would never think of you in...that way. But even when you and Mrs. Crane split up, I suppose it just never occurred to me that a man like you, with so much to offer, would be interested in...me." She looked straight at him and smiled wanly.

He stared at her, unable to speak for a moment. He was buoyed by all she had said to him but saw that she was now sinking under the same doubt and insecurity he had felt only a few minutes before. He had to reassure her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have been waiting so long to tell you why I love you." He motioned for Daphne come back to the sofa. She sat down and refilled their wine glasses. Her mind was bouncing back and forth between anticipation and fear. How could she measure up to his standards? But Niles continued, "You might think that we don't have much in common. Let me tell you, I've had plenty of friends, acquaintances, and a couple of wives who had much in common with me. And the funny thing is that the one thing we all share is distance. We spend time together but really discuss nothing of substance. We socialize with certain people not necessarily because we like them but because of what they can do for our own interests. If one member of society gets into some type of nasty situation or conflict, he or she will be dropped like a proverbial hot potato, as demonstrated by all my "friends" who have distanced themselves from me.

"No, you are not one of those people, and I am so glad of it. For years, I've surrounded myself with people who are wealthy, successful and well-connected, and most of them do nothing but complain about one thing or another. But you...you have heartaches and hardships and you still manage to be cheerful and positive above all. You are honest and genuine and you take life as it comes. You care for and help people whether it benefits you or not. I could give you the world but you'd neither expect nor demand it.

"And you know, we do have wonderful things in common. You are already a part of my family, and we love and are loved by the same people." Daphne smiled at that thought. It was true. She picked up where Niles had left off, "You and I loved each other as friends first. How many couples love but don't particularly like each other?"

Niles faced Daphne squarely. "When I accepted the fact that I was in love with you, I also realized that I had never truly known what love was about until I met you. I thought I did, because I didn't know any better. I thought that was as good as it got." Niles was suddenly unable to keep his composure, his emotions overcoming him. "But you...without even trying, you opened my eyes and awakened something in me that I didn't even..." He stopped talking then and kissed her because the words no longer could express what he was trying to say. Daphne saw that look in Niles' eyes that she had tried to explain to him earlier. He didn't need to say anything more.

But Niles gathered his thoughts and continued, "You are smart and caring and strong...and...you just make me so happy when I'm with you." He stopped and got that nervous schoolboy look again. "The fact that you are so...intoxicatingly beautiful just means that I am one incredibly lucky man". He held her close, still having trouble believing she was really there. Niles whispered in her ear, "I could spend hours telling why I love you." Daphne pulled back and looked at him. "You don't need to. Not tonight anyway. Let's each save some for later." She thought a moment, then said, "All this doubting of ourselves, where did it get us? You, too insecure to let on about your feelings for years, and me, thinking so much that I'm nothing special that I didn't even notice when a truly remarkable man loved me. All the time we've wasted, because of doubts..."

"You're absolutely right. So let's not waste another ..." All of a sudden, Niles' stomach growled. "Oh, pardon me! With everything going on, we haven't eaten in hours! I'm too exhausted to cook or go out. What do you think about calling in an order to that little place around the corner? We'll have some dinner, just the two of us, and then I'll get you home."

Daphne sighed, "That's sounds lovely, up until the part about going home. I'll miss you terribly and we'll have to face up to all those problems: Donny, Mel, the gifts...oh Niles, can we get through this?"

"Yes, darling. I have no doubt."


End file.
